donald_newtons_stories_scriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: The TV Series- Season One
Batman: The TV Series- Season One is an adaptation of one of the most iconic characters in history, Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman. It is written by JMOfficial for Donald Newton's new wiki. Plot and Setting When he was a child, Bruce Wayne's parents were killed by a mysterious man. Now, as an adult, Bruce and his friend Dick, take on the identities of Batman and Robin to become the heroes of the crime ridden Gotham City. They will search for the murderer of Bruce's parents, and will fight against many supervillains. Main Cast BRUCE WAYNE/BATMAN (25)- The richest man in Gotham City, Bruce trains himself to become a superhero following his parents' murder. With the help of many close friends, he will save millions of lives as Batman. ALFRED PENNYWORTH (55)- Bruce's butler, he has raised Bruce since his parents' murder, and when Bruce becomes a hero, Alfred supports and helps him on his journey. JIM GORDON (40)- The Gotham City Police commissioner, he at first is against Batman, but ends up becoming one of Bruce's closest allies, helping him on his adventures. DICK GRAYSON/ROBIN (18)- Bruce's new ward, he took him in after Dick's parents are killed. Dick is trained by Bruce, and helps him, becoming Robin. He is a hero himself, and will slowly begin drifting away from Bruce. BARBARA GORDON (18)- Jim's daughter, Barbara has a large interest in Batman. She may have more of an obsession than she'll admit, but also ends up becoming an ally of Batman. THE JOKER (30s)- The main antagonist, he is Batman's archnemesis. He is obsessed with him, and will stop at nothing to destroy Gotham. He is undoubtedly the craziest person alive. Episode Summaries Episode One: Pilot As Bruce deals with his first year of hero life, alongside Dick, he hunts for his parents' killer. Episode Two: Murderer Bruce continues his search for his parents' killer. He unveils a mysterious man named Joe Chill, who may have had something to do with his parents' death. Episode Three: Joke's On You Bruce and Dick find themselves in their largest battle yet, meeting a man named The Joker. Episode Four: Heart of Ice Bruce and Dick are locked in a battle with a man named Mr. Freeze, who has the power to freeze everything. Soon, our heroes will find themselves in a battle on the ice. Episode Five: Split When famous DA Harvey Dent is kidnapped, his mind and face are severely damaged, driving him to become Two-Face. Soon, Bruce and Dick must battle one of the most famous figures in Gotham. Episode Six: Catty Bruce and Dick meet a burglar named Catwoman, who unlike most burglars, is trained in fighting skills. The two heroes must fight her in a long battle. Episode Seven: Just a Comedian The Joker returns to fight Bruce and Dick. He begins to envelop Gotham in laughing gas, leaving the fate of the city in Bruce and Dick's hands. Episode Detailed Summaries Episode One: Pilot We open on a group of people being mugged. We see two different figures watching them from different rooftops. The two figures look at each other. They nod. They both jump off the rooftops. They land next to the muggers. The larger figure grabs one of the two muggers, and trips him to the ground. The smaller figure grabs the other mugger, and smacks him against the wall. They punch the two muggers in the face, knocking them out. They lay the muggers side by side. A young girl asks the figures who they are. The two figures look at each other, and run off. We cut to Wayne Manor. Bruce and Dick are locking up their costumes, revealing they were the figures. Dick says that soon, Batman and Robin will be worldwide phenomenons. Bruce says it's not about the fame. It's about saving innocent lives. Dick says he knows that, but the fame could be kinda cool too. Bruce smiles at him. Alfred walks into the Batcave. He asks the heroes how many crimes they stopped. Dick announces that they stopped five. Alfred asks them if they want dinner. Bruce says that would be wonderful. Alfred walks away. We cut to nighttime. Bruce lays tossing and turning while asleep in his bed. He is having a nightmare. We cut to his nightmare. Bruce and his parents are leaving a theater following a show. We see a man following them. He jumps out in front of the Waynes'. He asks for all their money. Bruce's dad, Thomas, pulls out his cash. The man looks at Bruce's mother, Martha. He asks for her pearl necklace. She says no. He cocks the gun. Thomas jumps in the way. He is shot in the stomach. He falls to the ground. The mugger puts the gun on Martha's pearls, and pulls the trigger. Martha is shot. She drops to the ground. Bruce stands crying. The man runs away. Bruce continues crying. We cut to present day. Bruce wakes up. He lays his head in his hands. Bruce gets up out of bed. He sneaks down to the Batcave. He pulls out his costume. He puts it on. He jumps into his Batmobile, and drives out. He drives through the city. He ends up in an alley. This is the same alley where his parents were killed. Bruce mutters that he will find whoever killed his parents. He sees a figure watching him. Batman runs at the figure, who disappears. He chases the figure into another alley. Batman grabs the figure's arm. There is a star on his right hand. Batman lets go of the man. He shouts that he will find the man. Batman runs back to the car. Batman arrives back at the Batcave. He takes off the cowl and costume. Bruce walks out of the cave. He sees Alfred. He asks Alfred if he woke him up. Alfred says he was already awake when Bruce snuck out. Bruce says he had a nightmare about his parents. He says he returned to the alley, and now may have a lead on his parents' murder. He pulls out a piece of paper. He draws a star. He says that was on this figure in the alley's right hand. Bruce says that he thinks this figure killed his parents. We are at the police station. Commissioner Jim Gordon walks in. A cop walks up to him. The cop says that apparently, the masked vigilantes struck again. Jim asks what they did this time. The cop says they stopped five muggings. Jim says they need to find the vigilantes. He sits down at his desk. Just then, his daughter Barbara walks up. She hugs her dad. Barbara says she is going to class. Jim tells her to go have fun. Barbara says she will. She runs out of the station. Bruce, Dick, and Alfred stand in the Batcave. Bruce says that the mysterious figure had a star on his right hand. Alfred says that the man must be apart of some big gang, and the star is their mark to recognize each other. Dick says that he knows what gang it is. Dick begins a flashback. He begins talking about him and Bruce's first fight together, against the gang responsible for Dick's parents' murder. He remembers seeing them with stars on their right hands. Bruce realizes that the man who killed his parents is apart of the Black Dragons, a gang in Gotham City. Bruce says they have to stop them. We cut to the Black Dragon warehouse. They are playing cards. We see Batman and Robin sneaking around the building. As the card game continues, Batman and Robin drop onto a table. They begin fighting the gang members. Batman and Robin, as we can tell from how bad they are beating the gang members, are amazing fighters. Batman grabs a gang member and pins him against a wall as Robin continues beating the other gang members. Batman yells at the gang member to tell him who killed Thomas and Martha Wayne. The gang member yells that it was a man named Joe Chill. Smash to black. Episode Two: Murderer Episode Three: Joke's On You Episode Four: Heart of Ice Episode Five: Split Episode Six: Catty Episode Seven: Just a Comedian Trivia *The season will have 23 episodes. *Multiple classic villains will appear. *Dick Grayson will not be Robin for the entire season. *Barbara Gordon will become Batgirl later in the season. *Jason Todd, the second Robin, will appear later in the first season. *Many iconic storylines will be adapted in the series. *The first non-Scream related fan fiction.